


Just Plain Stupid

by ladyofreylo



Series: Microfics [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Challenge from ReyloMicrofics.Prompt: Two Characters Having an Argument in Public
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Microfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741522
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Just Plain Stupid

“You are just plain stupid,” Finn hissed at Rey. “Just stupid to bring him here.”

Rey gave Finn a look that would melt steel.

“Pardon me?” she asked, voice rising. “Pardon me? Did you just call me stupid?”

“You heard me. Keep your voice down. He will hear you,” Finn whispered.

“I don’t give a fuck, Finn. He’s here because I want him here,” Rey said.

She stepped forward. “Hey, everyone in the near vicinity!” she shouted. “Listen up. Finn fucked Jannah while I was away fighting my grandfather’s clone.”

People in the Resistance turned toward the sound of Rey’s voice.

Finn swatted invisible flies in an attempt to shut Rey up.

She withered him with a glare.

Another person, tall, dark, seething—a right nasty thundercloud—stepped forward.

Rey smiled at the stranger and stood beside him.

She shouted again. “But Finn can fuck who he likes. He and I are not together anymore. Know why? Because I am in love with Ben Solo. This beautiful man right here.” Rey hugged Ben’s long arm to her chest. “Any questions?” she hollered.

Finn turned away, muttering.

“No?” Rey said, voice carrying over the whole compound. “Good, then.”


End file.
